Forum:Best rocket launcher.
What is the best type of rocket launcher? Is it a Helix? Is it a single shot? Is it anything elemental? Is it the Undertaker? Post your opinions below. Chavezdudeguy 00:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Best Launcher by far would be a high damages lvl58-61 helix because if you factor in that helix is like the butcher its a 3x projectile so it effectivelly triples the damage output.BLObOrt 19:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would say a Redemption with x4 elemental (fire or corrosive) the blast radius is HUGE. Bigger than shown in the game. Only downfall it takes 4 rockets every launch. --MC Clatchey 20:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) In my experience, elemental rocket launchers are quite a bit more effective than people tend to give them credit for. A large area splash effect plus elemental damage over time can be quite the deadly combination. My favorite though, would have to be a fire elemental Mongol which (counting the burst rockets) does an incredible amount of damage and is very effective at carpet-bombing any particular area. As long as you have a decent Bombadier com with ammo regen, the Mongol won't chew through your ammo supplies too quickly. Diakonov007 20:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 The Maliwan Rhino is listed as the most powerful rocket launcher in the game(That also includes the Undertaker) It has high damage coupled with the elemental damage, area of effect, and the rate of fire on some is amazing. Think of a Rhino like a Redemption but with an explosion every few feet as the rocket travels. 22:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can a Rhino beat a >2000x3 helix? 22:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would say yes because on the Rhino talk page there's one listed. It has 1700 base damage but the guy using it found it hitting 7000 with the element and said it could hit an additional 2000 if you use it correctly. 23:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. I will get screenshots of the proc damage of my helix. I would suggest you ask that he do the same for that fantastic Rhino of his. 23:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The best rocket launcher has to be either Rhino or Redemption, I'll go more with Redemption because the big spread makes Roland's cauterize skill A++. --Kuzco The General 23:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) whats the highest damage a Helix can go? and Whats the highest an Undertaker can go? Chavezdudeguy 00:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well it all depends on what you are looking for in a rocket launcher. For damage, helixes will always do more than other launchers it's level. I prefer a X4 incendiary helix with 3.9 or 4.2 scope and 1500 damage (forgot if they can go that high or not). Also, helixes are the best elemental launchers because all three rockets proc, meaning three times the elemental damage also compared to others. For splash damage, either the undertaker or redemption will do. The undertaker has execptional damage and higher blast radius than others besides the redemption. I prefer non-elemental as they have no no weakness and tend to do more damage. The redemption has the largest blast radius. I always prefer elemental redemptions because the elemental radius is large than the explosive(normal version). I have especially found that a shock redemption does a lot of damage and produces what looks like a lightning cloud. It just depends on what type of launcher you are looking for. You cant just say which is the best because each one fills a different perpose. 00:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) @Chavez: Helix caps at ~1800x3, Undertaker at ~2400, Redemption at mid-3000s I believe it's ~3400-3500. 06:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :@Chavez & Nagy: Helix caps at 2282x3, Undertaker at 3056 and Redemption at 4075 (highest possible damage variants, legit). Approved by 09:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) @Zaph: Aren't we talking about elementals here? 12:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :@Nagy: Sorry, my bad, let me correct myself; Helix caps at 1751x3, Undertaker at 2610 and Redemption at 3628 (note: all rocket lunchers have x4 elemental) 13:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) A five-shot launcher is the best imo. They have huge splash radius, enormous RoF and cover big areas because they fire in a horizontal line. Give one to a Brick that is skilled for launcher, has good amu-regen and a shield with fitting elemental-resistance. Devastating. -- 15:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) my fav is a non elemental nidhogg. accurate enough for body shots at close range and if at the right range and a good aim (nidhogg has a learning curve) when the mirv effect takes it can have very high damage in its blast radius. the first explosion is its listed damage and it shoots off 4 (i think) more rockets and if you get the height right 2 or 3 will land right on your target too. ive taken down defenders in one shot when im using it right, andthis is on a soldier. highest damage should be mid 3k They call me Hellz Lips 17:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion the Undertaker is best. Larger splash effect, high RoF, high damage, freaking magazine... get a good one ( RWL-body, high level --> Dmg ~2500-3000 or more ) and watch ur enemies suffer :-) . And with soldier's Metal Storm ít's not a rocket launcher, it's a machine gun... firing rockets... BreakdancingYoda 18:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i just found a destructor with 2300X3 damage, i was unaware they came in helix... i have a picture, working on figuring out how to upload it The Best Rocket launcher i think is a shock mongol because it has several porjectiles like any other, this causes utter destruction to anything downrange, especally those that need sheilds Darth Lime 06:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC)